gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Runaway Bride
American |family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Groom/Husband |voice = Unknown}} The Runaway Bride is an unnamed minor character in Grand Theft Auto V who appears in the random event Hitch Lift 4. Background During her random event, the bride says that her groom used to be a rich and successful man, with an expensive car and a house in Vinewood Hills, and that he was nice to her sometimes. However, he also had some anger issues and she thought that she could change him after the wedding. However, as time passed, things only got worse; she commented that he slept with a hooker at his bachelor party and he did not regret it, saying that he had a "bro pass". He even told her that infidelity did not count if he was out of the state. She also comments that his friends were no different than him, and that they were all drunk at the wedding. He was also a mommy's boy and the bride even says that she thinks there was some weird stuff between them. Events of GTA V The bride can be encountered by the player in Great Chaparral. She will be running away from the Hill Valley Church and screaming for a ride. After picking her up, she will tell the player to drive her to her house on Kimble Hill Drive in Vinewood Hills. Mid-way to her house, her groom will appear in a Patriot, and will begin chasing the player and attempting to run their car off the road. If the player kills the groom, the bride will panic and run away, saying that the player is crazier than her groom. The best way to get rid of him is to get out of the vehicle and knock him out with any melee weapon, or alternatively use a fast vehicle that could easily outrun the groom's Patriot. Once he is knocked out or lost, just take the bride to her house and the random event will be over. During the conversation with the bride, the reactions of the player will be different depending of which protagonist was used to do the random event: *Franklin will be very sympathetic with the bride. When she says that the protagonist must think that she is crazy for running away from her wedding, he says "whatever girl, it's a free country". When she asks if he is married, he says that luckily he is not and listening to her talk about her own wedding, makes him be in even less of a hurry to marry. He will be impressed that she gets over her wedding so fast and says that she "tells it like it is". *Trevor will also support her. When she says that the protagonist must think that she is crazy for running away from her wedding, he says "no way, power to you, sister. Screw the nuclear family". When she asks if he is married, he says that nobody "snapped" him up yet. While she talks about herself, he also says that the groom probably didn't see the woman that he had in his hands. Alternatively, the player can take take the Runaway Bride to the Altruist Cult while playing as Trevor. *Michael will relate himself with the bride's situation. When she says that the protagonist must think that she is crazy for running away from her wedding, he says that he is not going to be the one to try to convince her of the joys of marriage. When she asks if he is married, he says "barely" and that his wife probably wished to do what she did. He also jokes that they both will probably not continue to be friends after all this. Gallery Runaway_Bride.jpg|Appearance in PS3/Xbox 360 version Bride's_House.jpg|The bride's house Trivia *During the car chase, the bride will sometimes say that she wanted to vomit every time that she had sex with the groom and that he has a small dick. The groom can also say that he slept with the bridesmaids. *The bride says that her father spent ten thousand dollars in ice sculptures for the reception and cellphone covers with photos of the bride and the groom. *The runaway bride characteristics were inspired by the character Megan Valentine from the film Major Movie Star, as both were found out and humiliated after being cheated on by her boyfriend and had a harsh life as time passed. *If the player shoots a gun, she will remark that they are crazier than the groom is, and will run away. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Random Encounters Category:Determinant Characters